


“Please tell me that you didn’t get on the subway like that.”

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, firefighter Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Anonymous prompted: Sid/Ovi: “Please tell me that you didn’t get on the subway like that.”





	

Sid’s head snapped up from where it had fallen forward to rest on his chest. He was grimy, sooty, and disgusting, but above all, bone weary exhausted.

He shook his head roughly, blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to force himself to stay awake for two more stops. He had already missed his own the first time around. His normal commute on the blue line usually only took twenty minutes, but today he had managed to stretch it into forty-five. The swaying and momentum of the train did nothing to help him stay awake.

All he wanted was a shower, maybe some food, and his bed. And maybe if his boyfriend was available, some snuggles. God, he was tired. Coming off a forty-eight hour shift at the firehouse was brutal. It would have been okay if they had a chance to rest, but it had been a very busy forty-eight hours. Two car accidents, a warehouse fire, and an old lady stuck in her garage. The last car accident had been a massive pileup on the interstate. He hadn’t taken the time to shower, just stowed his uniform, changed into his street clothes, and headed home as soon as he was physically capable.

He was awake enough to hear the call for his stop this time, and he dazedly shuffled off the train and meandered as well as he was able to his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Alex. He walked into the building, staring forlornly at the two flights of stairs ahead of him. Maybe he could just lay down here for a while…try again later, when he had more sleep?

Just as he was dizzily calculating sleeping on the floor versus taking the stairs, he heard old Mr. Robertson’s door slam closed. It was the loudest one in the building. It was like he was warning everyone that he was coming, as an encounter with him always made Sid feel like he was eight again and had broken the neighbor’s window with a baseball. Not having the energy to face such an encounter, Sid found the motivation to scale the stairs to his door. Fumbling it open, Sid let out the biggest sigh of relief.

He felt even better when a shaggy head of dirty blond hair and a big grin peaked around the doorway of the kitchen. Sid felt a sleepy, dopey smile cover his own face in response, even as he swayed in place.

“Hey, lover!” Alex said, bounding over to him, helping him take of his shoes and hanging up Sid’s jacket. “You hungry?”

He punctuated his question with a lingering kiss, which had Sid leaning into, making Alex shimmy a little to keep his balance. He gripped Sid’s hips to keep him upright as Sid’s head fell to Alex’s shoulder, where he snuggled in, eyes closing.

“Holy shit, Sid, you smell like a bonfire. Let’s get you in the shower.”

Sid hummed and allowed himself to be guided into the bathroom. Alex deposited him in the middle of the room, telling him he would find Sid some new clothes and ordering him to get in the shower. Slowly, trying to stay awake and on his feet, Sid stripped and got into the tub, staring blankly at the taps, suddenly overwhelmed at what he needed to do next.

He was brought out of his haze when Alex gave a snort of amusement when he came in with a bundle of clean clothes.

“Please tell me you didn’t get on the subway like that?” Alex asked with glee. “How many times did you have to double back this time, hmm?”

Sid just blinked at him.

Alex huffed, his teasing gaze turning soft and affectionate. He started stripping, stepping into the tub behind Sid, and turned the water on. Sid sighed, closing his eyes and tipped his back to rest on Alex’s shoulder. His arms went around Sid’s chest, pulling him in tight. Alex kissed him in the soft part under his ear near his jaw.

“Okay, babe, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr. Feel free to drop by and leave a prompt or just hang out.


End file.
